Meant For Each Other
by Lady of the Wolves
Summary: Another A/G fic from me. This one's about their wedding...very fluffy! Please R&R!


  
  
Meant For Each Other  
  
  
by Lady of the Wolves  
  
for Madeline (again)  
  
  
  
It was three days before the wedding of Sir Alanna the Lioness and Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, and not a soul in the kingdom of Tortall hadn't heard the news. The ceremony itself would take place in Corus, the capital of Tortall, and the happy couple had invited every friend of theirs, from Bazhir tribes to their parents.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alanna, the bride-to-be, sat before her make-up table, head resting on it and hands clutching her face. She was supposed to be meeting her closest friends, Jonathan and Thayet (the royal couple) and her betrothed for dinner, but the wedding-shock had finally gotten to the Lady Knight.  
  
"I can't do it," she whispered, raising her head and staring into the mirror, inches away from her face. She observed herself; longish red hair with the slightest hint of curl, violet eyes, and a tan complexion. She replaced her head on the table. "I just can't do it," she repeated, whispering this time.  
  
"Can't do what?" asked a voice from behind her. Alanna started and turned around, relaxing. It was only Thayet. The beautiful Queen leaned against the doorframe, looking concerned for her friend.  
  
Alanna replaced her head once again on the table. "I can't get married."  
  
Thayet came forward and patted her back gently. "Why not?"  
  
Alanna sighed. "I-I'm just afraid, I suppose."  
  
Thayet laughed. "You're not afraid to go into battle, but you're defeated by marriage?"  
  
Alanna raised her head and gave her friend a long look. Thayet stopped laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alanna. I didn't think you were serious." The Lady Knight sighed and looked .at her hands. Scars were etched over her fingers.  
  
"Look, Alanna, marriage isn't bad! Think about it: you'll have a man to yourself!" There was an awkward silence. Thayet opened her mouth to speak again when  
another voice joined them.  
  
"How's my Lioness?" Both women turned around and Alanna couldn't help smiling.  
  
George Cooper stood in the doorway. His winked at Alanna with a hazel eye and Thayet smiled too.  
  
The graceful new Queen walked towards the door. "I'll just leave you two alone now," she said slyly as she left. George came forward and kissed Alanna. The Lioness stood and pulled herself into his arms, not letting him break the kiss. George was surprised, but wrapped his arms tighter around his love. When neither could breathe, he pulled away and smiled at her.  
  
"Now, what's wrong, lass?" George asked gently, tilting her chin up so she met his gaze. Alanna sighed and sat down, once again placing her head on the table.  
  
"I'm afraid to get married." It was unbelievably hard to say. She was scared of seeing the reaction on his face, so she didn't look up. The silence stretched long between them, but neither Alanna nor George spoke a word. Alanna felt that each second lasted a year. She was about to say something....anything, when he spoke.  
  
"Do you love me?" She looked up and met his warm, loving eyes. He stretched his arm across and held out his hand to her. "If you love me, then don't worry. We'll make it. Our love isn't something that can be broken easily. Our feelings for each other run deep." He paused. "Do you love me?"  
  
Alanna smiled and placed her hand in his. He squeezed it, then pulled her into a tight hug. "Yes," she whispered, love coursing through her entire being as she kissed George, crushing his lips against hers. He returned her passion, and the two lovers held each other, sharing an incredible love.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, as George and Alanna were in bed together, George reached over and squeezed her hand, ever so gently. The Lioness looked up at him, confused. The look on George's face stirred deep feelings in her heart. "Hmmm?" she asked, snuggling up against his warm chest.   
  
"I love you," he whispered. Glancing up at his face again, she was quickly pulled into a series of deep kisses. The Lady Knight wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and rubbed her nose against his, making him smile.  
  
"It feels good to belong to you," she whispered, and George pulled her back into his kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
May 14th dawned warm and sunny, the perfect day for a wedding. The perfect day for Alanna and George's wedding. They had selected a beautiful but large meadow for the ceremony. White flowers were draped across the pews, and the arch where the two would recite their vows together stood straight and tall. A gentle breeze blew through the meadow and birds sang.  
  
George Cooper prepared for his wedding in his room at the palace. He was quite nervous, but he knew getting married to his love was a good idea. He grinned as he thought of the wedding night. "But first things first," he reminded himself, heading out the door.  
  
Alanna the Lioness locked herself in her room and used her Gift to secure the door. Striding over to the full-length mirror in the corner, she examined herself. She was adorned with in a wedding gown with a full skirt made with the finest white chiffon and her bodice was made of pure silk from the Yamani Islands. An amethyst necklace hung around her neck and her fiery hair was pinned up.  
  
A knock sounded at the door, shaking Alanna out of her inspection thoughts. "Come on, Alanna, it's time we go!" said Thayet, Alanna's matron of honor.  
  
"Arg! I can't do it!" Alanna cried, slamming her fist down on her dressing table and sitting in the chair. The same place, she reflected, that she had suffered from her misgivings about matrimony earlier. And she had sat there until George assured her of their love. The thoughts swirled around her head. George....love....marriage. "Drat."  
  
Thayet pounded on the door again. "Come on, Alanna!"  
  
Alanna was busy having a nervous breakdown.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The crowds waited for the Lioness. The wedding was supposed to have started earlier, but she hadn't shown up. Neither had Thayet. People whispered to one another, but George, standing at the altar, stood tall. He knew that his love would not stand him up. Not for their wedding.  
  
Jonathan of Conte, the best man, King of Tortall, was uncomfortable. He had a bad feeling that Alanna wasn't going to show, and he didn't want to hurt George. It was time to take action, he decided. Walking up to the arch where George waited, he held up his hands, the King's signal for everyone to listen. George gave him a confused look. Slowly the noise subsided.  
  
"People of Tortall, I-"  
  
Jon was cut off as Queen Thayet, his wife, rode up through the crowd on a chestnut mare. She dismounted and ran to the altar, where Jon and George stood. She panted for a second, trying to catch her breath. Standing up straight, she announced in her best queenly voice. "Alanna the Lioness is not coming."  
  
The noise from the crowd was deafening. Tortall's hero-heroine was not attending her own wedding?  
  
George stepped forward and demanded an explanation. Thayet sighed. "I'm sorry, George, but she wouldn't leave her room. She says that she can't do it. I'm so sorry, George," she finished, wincing at the look on George's face.  
  
Jonathan felt horrible, too. George looked as if the world was over. "George, don't take it-just-"  
  
But George Cooper had turned away. Leaning against the arch, he shut his eyes tightly. It was all a dream, he told himself firmly. Alanna wouldn't do this to him....would she? He tried desperately not to cry, but the emptiness inside of him threatened to overflow. He hadn't known just how much she meant to him, or how much this wedding had.  
  
Standing up straight, he blinked and scanned the crowd, but Alanna was no where in sight. "Aw well," he whispered. He turned and walked over Jon and Thayet and smiled weakly. "What now?" he asked, trying to keep the shake he was feeling everywhere else on and in his body.  
  
Jon and Thayet exchanged glances. The noise from the crowd hadn't dimmed. It was starting to get to him.  
  
George turned around, angry. "Will everyone shut up and leave me in peace?" he shouted. Then he sucked in his breath quickly, eyes glued on a figure slowly making its way up to the beginning of the aisle.  
  
"Alanna," he whispered.  
  
Alanna the Lioness, never looking more beautiful, made her way up the aisle with with Myles, who was beaming. The crowd was going wild, applauding. Jon and Thayet grinned and took their places. George couldn't move.  
  
When Alanna reached the altar, she separated from Myles and took George's hand. He couldn't help but stare at her. "Sorry I'm late," she whispered, and they exchanged a quick kiss.  
  
Throughout the ceremony, the two concentrated not on what was happening but gazed deeply into each others' eyes. Finally, at last, they were pronounced man and wife, and George was allowed to kiss his love.  
  
The kiss would go down in history as the sweetest, most loving, and beautiful kiss in Tortall. Not to mention one of the longest. George and Alanna seemed to melt together as one being as they kissed. When they finally broke apart, the crowds erupted in cheers. George and Alanna grinned at one another as the Lioness' new husband carried her down the aisle to the waiting carriage.   
  
In the midst of the masses, Alanna could see Thayet and Buri, her tribe, the Bloody Hawk, Coram and Rispah, along with many of her close friends. "You know," she whispered as they broke their kiss inside the carriage, "I'd have to say that this is one of the best days of my life, even in I did almost keep it from happening."  
  
George chuckled and kissed her softly. Meeting her violet eyes, he leaned forward grinned at her. "I'm glad you made it, though." The two kissed again and again until they had to stop to gasp for air.  
  
Alanna snuggled closer. "It feels good to legally be yours. Your wife."  
  
George met her eyes again and took her hands. "You'd be mine if we married or not," he said seriously. "Our love is a deep enough bond to hold us together, deeper than marriage."  
  
Alanna smiled. "Getting a little possessive, aren't we?" she teased. George growled and kissed her again.  
  
And so the Lioness and the Baron of Pirate's Swoop began their life together.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Sigh. Well, how do you think this one went? Please review!!!   
  
Disclaimer: This goes for my other story, Now Until Forever. OK: I do not own Alanna, George, or any of the other Tamora Pierce characters. They belong to (gasp)....Tamora Pierce! I own the plot. Except I don't own the fact that they got married.  
  
This is for Madeline (the author) because she's really nice! I am NOT sucking up. So I hope that she (and everyone else) enjoyed this. And if you like Alanna/Jon stories, than please don't complain in your review. I said in the summary that this for A/G people, okay? Sorry about that. Please review!!!!  
  
~Lady of the Wolves  
  
  
  
  



End file.
